Currently, with development of smart mobile phones, there are many ways for a mobile phone to handle an incoming call, such as interception or filtering an incoming call. Personalized options for the mobile phone provide more humanized handlings to users. For example, the mobile phone may be set to refuse any incoming call when its user is asleep, has a meeting, or drives.
Generally, a function of interception or filtering an annoying call can prompt a user that an incoming call is an annoying call. However, if a personalized setting for refusing an incoming call has been set up by the user, a rejection record merely shows numbers and times of refused calls.
Similarly, if the mobile phone is set to refuse any incoming call when a user is asleep, the user may see prompts of showing numbers and times of refused calls only. Nevertheless, the user cannot know intention and content of the missed calls. If there are a plurality of missed calls, the user cannot distinguish importance levels and priorities of these calls.
There are voice mailbox services in prior art, such as a pay voice mailbox service operated by a telecommunication operator. However, the function of the voice mailbox is implemented by recording voice information at a server of the telecommunication operator and prompting a user of a mobile phone via a short message or the like. A prompt received by the user of the mobile phone may include a number of an incoming call dialing the voice mailbox and a time length of recorded voice information, etc. The prompt does not include an importance level or a priority of voice information. If the user of the mobile phone receives multiple pieces of voice information, the user of the mobile phone has to dial a dedicated number for the voice mailbox of the telecommunication operator and listens to the multiple pieces of voice information one by one, so as to learn the importance level or priority of the voice information.
Accordingly, a solution in which importance levels of missed calls can be distinguished by a user and it is not needed for the user to spend a lot of time to dial the missed calls or listen to voice mails one by one.